Unexpected Meeting
by Millenyra
Summary: When Sango falls through the well, she never thought it would take her further into the past. She also never imagined meeting someone from that era. Someone who could affect her future and that of her friends. Summary written by Soulfire7609(thank you Soul :). Slightly altered by myself.
1. Prologue

Unexpected Meeting (Prologue)

The Inu- gang had once again made it to another village in which Miroku had picked out the largest house in the vicinity, once more saying that a thick cloud of demonic energy lingered about. The monk was currently setting sacred sutras around the castle, to put the home owners at ease, while offering a prayer. The others were currently relaxing in one of the larger rooms provided, while enjoying a meal. InuYasha had finished his meal before they all had, in fact, they were still eating while he had taken the time to lean against the wall. Either of his arms were tucked behind his head with his usual annoyed scowl, carefully watching Miroku enter the room they had been given for the night.

"What'd I tell ya? Same old unwarranted speech, same old unwarranted feast." said the half-demon while sending his indigo eyed friend a bit of a glare.

"I beg your pardon but my predictions happens to be one hundred percent accurate"

"Accurate my butt!" he retorted almost immediately after his friend's comment.

Miroku rose a brow slightly at that comment, that left Sango to spit out some food upon hearing it and Kagome to cough a bit before pounding softly a few times on her chest to help get the food down. Shippo on the other hand snickered behind his two small hands, that is until Kagome's coughing fit occured. He stared at her with wide green eyes, full of worry over her well being.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful as the group settled into the futons, also provided by their exchange. InuYasha was the only one without the sheets and all, due to his refusal of the offer. He just wanted the morning to get here, so they could return to their village, their home, where the old priestess waited. InuYasha laid on his side, peeking a short lived glanced to the seperator, beyond it lay a sleeping miko and a demon slayer. A small huff escaped his lips before glancing over to the sleeping monk, finally after a few moments later, he let sleep overcome him.

The sun slowly began to rise from beyond the mountains, casting light and shade on the village below, the routine in the house that the Inu-gang had stayed at, was the same. Kagome woke with a stretch and a smille, Shippo still lay asleep while as Sango was unfortunately awoken by a certain monk's hand, resulting in his head being hit on by her boomerang, Hiraikotsu. That resulted in Shippo stirring awake, and for InuYasha to mumble something about lechorous monks.

Soon the Inu-gang had all gathered up their things, and readied themselves for another day or so of travelling back to the village, they considered home. But before they left, Miroku for gave one more prayer for the household, to ease their troubled minds once again.

The group was currently heading back to the well, for on the way to the village, Kagome had just remembered about an exam back in her time. Much to InuYasha's dismay, he allowed her three days with lots of persuasion on Kagome's part. Sango currently stood by the well, while Shippo sat one of the corners, Miroku sat cross legged under a tree with his staff against him but InuYasha on the other hand, was found mumbling in the very same tree.

"You'll come back soon, right Kagome?" the young fox asked with wide emerald colored eyes.

"of course, and I'll bring each of you a little surprise too" she answered the kit with a smile.

"Do be careful Kagome, and return soon" her friend, the demon slayer said aloud.

Kagome smiled to her, just as she'd done for the kit. Waving a hand goodbye with a nod, before leaping into the well. Sango and Shippo glanced down the well, just in time to see Kagome vanish in a wave of white and blue light. Miroku watched the two as they approached once the light from the well had faded. Sango, glanced up to the silver haired hanyou, after some moments he glanced down at her with a bit of an annoyed gaze.

"What?"

Sango could only glance away with a sigh, which had InuYasha's brow twitch a few times. Soon, the female demon slayer found herself staring right into amber eyes.

"If you got something to say, then say it" he stated, with arms crossed.

Sango continued to stare at his eyes, with her own dark auburn, but that was short lived as the demon slayter, turned her back on him, crossing her own arms as she did.

"It's nothing, InuYasha"

That response had his brow twitch again, and as he was about to retort, the roar of a demon was heard. Each of them was suddenly on guard. Miroku stood with his staff at the ready, while InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga from the sheath that contained it and in doing so, the entire sword grew into a sharp fang with a puff of fluff between the blade and the torn hilt.

Sango ran for her Hiraitkotsu, which she'd left by the well, however she didn't quite make it as the demon ran out from beyond the trees to attack her. Miroku ran for her however, InuYasha beat him to it and pushed her aside, before dropping the Tetsusaiga and preventing the demon from sinking it's large fangs into him with his hands. Miroku sighed out but quickly realized that Sango had tripped at the edge of the well. He ran for the well as InuYasha took care of the demon.

As Sango slowly fell, she reached out and Miroku truly did attempt to catch her, time seemed to slow as their fingers only touched for a mere second as white and blue light slowly begun to engulf her. Miroku gasped with wide indigo eyes as his love vanished before him. Time picked up again, he heard InuYasha growl and destroy the demon, with it's pain filled screech but that was not his concern now... Where had Sango gone? Had she travelled to the future with Kagome?

Miroku's fists clenched against the wood of the well, grazing his blunt nails against the wood to which caught InuYasha attention. The young dog demon walked over to his monk friend, with arms crossed, the demon having been taken care of already.

"Oi, monk... You alright?" InuYasha asked.

"Idiot! You pushed Sango in the well!" shouted the kit as he once again appeared, hopping on Miroku's shoulder.

"W...wha?... Who are calling... Wait..." his ears flattened against his skull, seeing the expression that Miroku had just then, realizing he may have actually... Really messed up, this time.


	2. Chapter 1

Unexpected Meeting (Chapter One: Who Might You Be?)

Sango stirred awake, drowzily cracking her chocolate eyes open with a groan escaping her. The feel of sand brushed against her fingers, and the sound of birds chirping from above ehoed out to her. She glanced up only to be met with the glare of the sun, to which her eyes shut in reflects. After a moment or so had passed, she used what strength she had to push herself into a sitting position. The female slayer took a moment to adjust to the dark, with the only source of light being above her. Chocolate colored hues glanced at her surroundings, there appeared to be nothing but stone walls around her, with nothing but vines just beginning to take shape. The well... Now she recalled falling in.

Sango glanced up again, but realized her mistake and winced at the sight of the bright light over her. Her fingers gripped at the sand beneath her, and for once, since she was three, the demon was afraid. She couldn't put her finger onto why she was suddenly so afraid though.

"Miroku?" she cried out, lowering her gaze in doing so, allowing her eyes to adjust once again despite the annoying lights that sill remained in her vision.

With no response from him, panic gripped at her chest, heart racing and thoughts of what could be. She tightened her grip on the sand beneath her form, some grains passing between her fingers, few at a time. The female slayer finally shot her head in the air, eyes shut tightly to avoid the light from invading her vision a third time.

"Miroku! Kilala! Is there anyone up there could help me?!" she shouted as loudly as her lungs allowed, allowing her voice to echo across the small, empty space.

Many moments passed before she rose a hand to cover her line of sight with her the sleeve of her pink and white kimono and cracked her eyes open. What was that light anyway? The sun, perhaps... Just then, she noticed a shadow over taking some of the light, and a smile surfaced over her lips despite herself. Judging by the shape, she could only make it out as InuYasha, only...

"InuYasha? Is sthat you?" she called out, trying to focus her vision on the shadow alone.

The shadow vanished then which had Sango worry for anything but a moment, until she heard a light grunt echoing through the walls of the well. Surprise overtook her features when realizing the figure had leapt into the air, it's target the hole that led to her. Paniced, the slayer got her hand and knees to race to the many walls that confined her only for whoever it was to land inches from her. With her eyes shut, she couldn't very well see him however, she did hear the sound of light armor clinking behind her. Whoever was there remained silent for what seemed like an etrerity, unbeknowst to the slayer, she was about to go on a wild ride.

Sango's eyes shot open and her mouth formed an 'o' shape, as a pair of strong arms lifted her in the air with ease. Within moments, she was met with a burst of air billowing past her at high speeds. Either of her chocolate colored eyes were wide, at seeing just how high, her so called 'savior' had leapt from the bottom of the well. She was a good seven feet in the air, if not more. The white ribbon previously holding her hair together had long left her dark brown locks, Sango watched as it fluttered just next to the well. Surprise overtook her again, as the rough landing of the her savior brought her from her thoughts.

She blinked quite a few times, feeling her heart beating rapidly to the point where perhaps, it could busrt from her chest at any given time. Whoever held her now though, was more important; given the position he held her in. Currently either of her knees were bent over his left arm and his other, holding up her body with incrediable ease. Glancing up nervously then, she was met with eyes red, to which Sango gasp and found herself struggling out of hold. Upon succeeding, Sango breathed out a sigh of relief, before realizing that her weapons were not with her, and cursed her luck. She was faced with what appeared to be a demon, disguised in human form yet she had nothing to defend herself with... Except...

A hidden blade ripped apart her slaver's uniform along witht he sleeve of her kimono on her right arm. She glared at the man some feet before her, with a bead of sweat rolling down from her brow. The demon across from her made no other movement but to lower the arms that once held her.

Taking notice now, Sango slowly lowered her guard but made no other movement either. His piercing red eyes were natural enough. Long locks of black cascaded down his back, nearly reaching the dirt at his feet and a single group of hair lay over his right shoulder in a loosely twisted braid. For the most part, his pointed ears were hidden within his thick layer of hair. Dark red colored ragged markings adorned his forehead from his hair line, in a diagonal pattern nearly reaching his brow but not quite. Another pair of them were on his cheeks, save those seemed more... Horizontal. His brows were somewhat thick, but not too much. That's when she took notice of his skin, it was near snow-like pale.

What he wore however, was an incrediable contrast to what his skin colored was. He wore a midnight blue kimono with a pair of hakamas to match. A haori-himo lay tied around the waist, overlapping it seemed to be a fairly thin line of white fur beginning from his back and circling his waist but stopped half way to stop at his hips. Two pairs of dark colored ropes made up for wha the fur seemed to lack, they met a the center of his abdomen in a neatly tied bow. Solid but fairly ancient armor lay other his shoulders and over his torso, ending in a four point skirt of armor down to his knees, the only other thing she could see was a sword attached to the left side of his waist.

Red hues merely watched, she could tell that amusement danced within, probably due to her first initial reaction to realizing he was a demon. Sango and the strange demon were left in a bit of a stare down, at least until he decided to approach her. The female slayer rose her guard, crouching in the slightest, seemingly ready to pounce in direction for an attack with her blade yet that did not halt him in his steps.

About ready to leap into action, he vanished causing her to blink and shake off the surprise. A small squeel came from her then, though she pretended that it hadn't even happened, at the sound of smooth toned voice behind her that was somewhat laced with a little hidden gruffness.

"Who might you be... Little rabbit?"


	3. Chapter 2

Unexpected Meeting (Chapter 2: A New World)

Sango turned on her heel then, with her bladed arm spinning with her. That intended strike was short lived however, when a strong clawed hand rose to grab her arm, at inhuman speeds. The blade had been halted in it's track at the taller male's neck, mere inches from skin. Slowly but surely, he narrowed his red hues at her with a small scowl apparent on his lips. Sango's chocolate warm eyes meet with his, but hers just so happened to be wide. Could you really blame her? She was pushed into the well and felt a pull, ending up in the well for Kami knows how long, only to be pulled out by some strange demon and her friends no where to be found.

For some time now, either stayed still save for the occasional blink from their eyes and heaves from their chests. Sango's though, seemed to be heaving a little more quickly. That indicated to him, that she might have just been frightened by his previous actions and the scent radiating from her, heightened that suspicion. The demon male loosened his hold on her arm somewhat, which perhaps surprised her, because she gave off a bit of a shudder. Slowly with a few patient moments, he managed to have her lower her arm, he was against being forceful towards this female ningen or any for that matter, at least for the moment.

"Who might you be, little rabbit" he repeated after noticing that she'd lowered her guard but remained on edge and focused only on him.

Sango could only stare at him, with a deep glare. He turned his eyes towards the well just then, with a look of intrigue. Perhaps if he asked her how she ended up in the well, would she speak then? Turning his gaze on her again, she stiffened. Carefully, he reached out to her, and she flinched. He slowly drifted a hand into her loose locks, and brushed them aside. No injury. No scent of blood in the air. Odd. The sound of a soft yet stern voice from behind him, drifted to his ears then.

"Fujinki-san, the Lord wishes to see you"

"Kyaru" he responded simply.

For a time, the female behind him stood there, watching him and Sango. Fujinki was the first to move after the silence stretched on too long for his liking. He lowered his hand from Sango's brown locks and faced the female. Kyaru, as she was stated as, stood at about five feet and seven inches. Long raven hair tied in a three bun style neatly resting near the center of her head, while other locks fell from those in a straight line along her back. Her skin resembled porcelein, with two sleek and straight markings running along her cheeks to end in a curve. Either one was colored in a deep sea blue. The girl's eyes was another matter however, they were a piercing color of sky blue from what Sango could see from behind the tall demon male. Kyaru's clothes lacked not on ounce of elegance. A kimono colored in a darker blue, contrasting her eyes, with silver trimmings along it's edges. The obi holding it all together was white with silver colored decorations. In all, this demon female, was likely a lady of sorts. Fujinki however remained rooted on his spot, blocking Kyaru from viewing the human female behind him. After another prolonged silence, Kyaru spoke out her thoughts.

"Why do you hide the female? Is she so important to you that you would ignore the call from our lord?"

He narrowed his eyes to Kyaru and that seemed to be enough to silence her next bout of words. With that having been dealt with, he took slow and graceful steps forward, leaving Sango in the open. The demon slayer remained still, with eyes wide like a deer in the headlights at the sight of Kyaru offering a sweet smile, one that did not reach her eyes. As Fujinki continued to walk off, Sango felt her fear turn to anger in which both of them seemed to feel through the air. The tall man of around six feet and four inches halted midstep, turning his head to gaze over his shoulder.

"She comes with us"

He could almost see the annyoance on Kyaru's face despite having her back faced in his direction but that caused some relief for the demon slayer. Sango paced after him, he was after all the only one she knew... Kind of, in this strange world. Kyaru let out of frustrated sigh and trailed after them after a short ammount of time. Through the forest they went, and Sango couldn't help but give a quick look around. The trees were tall and proud, with lush green leaves. Not only that, but there appeared to be far more than she remembered. There were a few small forest critters that hurriedly rushed to their hiding place at the sight of them while a few birds flew from the trees when the trio came too close. It was quiet... Too quiet around here. Fujinki halted in his steps suddenly and Sango, being distract bumped into his back. She would have fall on her back side if it were not for the clawed hand to catch her wrist mid fall only to pull her against a chest plate. Looking up, her chocolate colored eyes blinked at first in coming to the realization that Fujinki was the one to save her backside from hitting the floor. For a moment they stared at one another, that is until her cheeks heated up and she pushed away from him. He on the other hand allowed her but lifted a curious broow that was soon followed by an amused smirk, to which Kyaru interupted with a clear of her throat. With a sigh, Fujinki turned his attention to the neglected Inu-youkai, giving the human a chance to regain her composure.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No" she said plainly, turning her eyes to look at a tree, as if she found herself more interested.

Sango in that time had recovered from the embarressment and sent a glare to Fujinki whose attention was now on the skies. She blinked once or twice before looking up, only to be met with something in the clouds that vanished just as quickly. She could have sworn she'd seen a large slender dog. Maybe it was her imagination? Looking around to the two with her, they had remained still for a moment longer as if the sight of what she'd seen, was indeed true. So, here she was... In a place among trees, with two demons in her sights with possibly a third having dissappeared in the sky and all she had with her was a measley arm blade and two smoke bombs. This day could not get any worse!

Meanwhile, in the time where the remnants of the Inu-gang was, Miroku had left with InuYasha and Shippo to the village where Kaede may have the answers. Though not once during the ten hours after Sango's disappearance had Miroku even acknowledged the half-demon and his grumbling. It was honestly a little unnerving for InuYasha. Currently, the group of three were all seated in the home of Kaede while she sat accross the fire pit. Miroku sat before her on the other side, and Shippo had sat next to the monk while the two spoke. InuYasha on the other hand, was left to sink in a corner and just listen in.

"So ye say that she fell into the well and merely vanished?"

"Yes Kaede, do you think that she may have fallen through Kagome's time?" he responded as his brows forrowed with a scowl.

"That may be a possibility..." she said after a brief pause, staring into the crackling flames in thought.

The old priestess looked on as the monk seemed to be internally weighing very few options. A moment or two passed between the group, at least before InuYasha let out a bit of a growl of annoyance. He pushed himself up off of his spot in the corner, and headed out past the tatami mat where he found himself let out a grumble under his breath. He bounded off towards the forest in hopes to find a clue or two that they might have missed, leaving the priestess and monk to talk things through.

"Miroku?" came the voice of Shippo to his left.

Miroku returned his glaring eyes to the fire pit upon InuYasha's leave, soon followed by a sigh. It had been ten hours. Ten unnerving hours of pure torture. Then came the various ways she could be hurt, or worse. What if she fell and hit her head? What if she's been eaten by some grotesque demon? Or perhaps... His heart sunk even further into despair. What if she was forced to wed a demon somehow? Or captured, just for that very reason. Miroku's growing worry only grew worse at the next thought that passed in his mind. His eyes immediately going to the lone Hiraikotsu that sat by the entry way of the small hut. Moments later though he felt a hit over his head, sending the young fox a surprised look that quickly enough turned into a glare. Shippo, despite being a young fox demon had matured somewhat during his travels with the group yet still maintained an air about him that just screamed innocent child. Yet, at the moment, despite that fact, he had his arms folded over his chest with furrowed brows. A trait he likely picked up from InuYasha.

"I'm worried for her too Miroku and I understand your frustration, but we can't sit here and think of what ifs..." he averted his green eyes from the monk, trying to think of a what could have possibly happened.

Miroku frowned a little before his glare vanished with a sigh, his indigo eyes falling to the crackling flames. Sadly, Shippo was correct. They needed to think things through and not dwell on possibilities on what may or may have already happened to Sango. Kilala had been sitting there, merely sitting there, listening. But sadness still gripped at her, and the thought of losing her master. She had been unable to do anything when it was time either...

While their conversation when on, InuYasha had taken off towards the well where he let either of his molten gold eyes wander around the area. He huffed out in frustration. This would be the third time he'd searched for clues, but turning up with nothing. The silver haired halfling crossed his arms over his chest, heaving out a more than frustrated sigh while glancing over at the well. Maybe she fell down through the well, and turned up in Kagome's time? That possibility had run through his mind more times than he'd like to admit. And only one way to find out if that was the case. InuYasha stepped close to the well, he leapt over the side of the well easy and let gravity pull him into the mouth of the object. In moments he felt the familiar energy of the well, and the light that came with it to pull him through to the dimension of the future.

Meanwhile, Sango had tried her luck despite the possible dangers of doing so. The demon slayer had turned on her heel while the two demons she'd met just several moments ago, were distracted by the sight of the large dog in the sky. She'd made a run for it. Maintaining hope that she would lose them somehow. Hope that she could find a way back to her friends. Hope that perhaps someone in this whole, this area would help her. Anyone. Looking back, she noticed that neither were chasing her and that brought a small sense of relief. One that was short lived at sound of a rustling to her right. Just in time did she set her sights on the leaves, that large centipede colored in a green back and a tanned underbelly drew itself out from the bush. The demon slayer estimated it at about twenty to thirty-seven feet long. Before she could even think of a way to fight the large insect without many weapons, it lunged at her. That gave her very little time to react. She found herself leaping back on time as her attack slammed into the ground where she once stood, sending bits of rocks and debris all around.

Beads of sweet had in that time gathered at her brow, she could not bring herself to attack. She'd always relied on Hiraikotsu before, but where was it now? For a moment, she wondered but while she was doing so, the insect had the time to recover from the smash into the ground. Once again setting it's sights on the girl. The screech from it pulled her from her thoughts in time to see it lunging for her again, to which her initial reaction was to brace herself. Sango seperated one foot from ther other, as much as her kimono allowed before raising her arms in a defensive manner, where the blade had remained out, curved and ready to cut. But either of her chocolate shut quickly as she seemed to be tossed in the air suddenly, sparing her from harm. The force behind it sent her form flying through air, well above fifty feet or so. Sango dared then to open her eyes slowly, and a gasp escaped her. Not only at the marvel of the forest below her, but at the sun lowering in the afternoon sky at a slow pace. She also noticed that most of the greenery covered the earth, on a few openings were present but even then their were small. Smoke... A few villages. Then realization set in, she was falling back to the earth! She shut her eyes, her mouth opening in a scream. So this was it? This would be how she would die? Suddenly the feeling of weightlessness washed over her. Was this... Death?

Sango opened her eyes slowly for the third time, perhaps? Only to be faced with the reality that she was held about a single foot or so above ground. The sounds of her rapidly beating heart accompanied her heaving breaths. Fujinki had in moments brought an end to that lowly insect, as it lay there motionless. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the two, Kyaru looking displeased but she had done her job. Catching the girl by the obi that helped bind her kimono together. The demonness lowered herself on a light blue colored youki, before landing gracefully but dropping Sango unceremoniously to the ground where she let out a 'oof'.

"Watch what you do with her, I'd like to take her to him in one piece. He must be made aware of the strange presence of this girl"

Kyaru only let out a huff before waving her hand and turning on her heel. Fujinki sent her a glare. Always so childish. The tall demon set his sights then on the human girl who at this moment was attempting to recollection herself, and her thoughts. That softened his glare into a more composed expression as he approached her. Sango quickly turned her eyes to the approaching male, with some effort and a shaking form, she lift her arm and expected to strike him with her blade though the small vibrations told her otherwise. Opening her eyes once more, one thing she noticed immediately was that her arm blade at been cut in half, then a small pressure on her wrist. Her eyes spotted a clawed hand, and following that limb, she was met with the two red eyes of Fujinki narrowed at her.

"Running away will not be tolerated, little rabbit"

Sango was by no means a worthless fighter, she did after all have a fierce spirit. Without much thought on her actions, her last hand rose to either slap him across the face or to pry his hand from her arm. Honestly she would have settled for both but, as luck would have it, neither happened. He'd taken her hand into his grasp with his right one, and with a playful smirk he leaned his face close to hers. Immediately, the demon slayer stiffened with eyes widening.

"You're quite tense, aren't you? Not that I blame you really..." he said softly, almost a whisper but not quite.

Sango could only stare at him as the amusement continued to dance in his eyes but that what once again cut short by the other one. A simple clearing of her throat always succeeded in drawing him out of his playful nature. No, that wasn't quite right... His flirtacious nature. Somehow reminding her of the man in the other place, the other time. She was brought out from her thoughts once again as Fujinki rose her with ease on his shoulder, laying a hand on her back to keep her from falling.

"Yes, yes... Let us be off" he said and just then she felt the same weightlessness as before.

Light gray youki had formed under his feet and began to raise him to the skies above, Kyaru following in tow on her own youki of light blue. Sango remained quiet as they journeyed on, only the sound and feel keeping her lone spirit company at the moment. The demon slayer shut her eyes, feeling a mixed pool of emotions within her. Hopelessness. Fear. Loneliess and everything in between. Yes, others were around her. Two in particular since her arrival here. But she missed her friends. Sadness gripped at her at the thought of her friends. Tears threatened to fall, and only one succeeded.


	4. Chapter 3

Unexpected Meeting (Rebirth)

The sun was high, and the sky was clear above the city of Tokyo. Many people traveled by car, bus or train in this beautiful city of tall buildings, as well as unique ones with slanted roofs. At the present time, Kagome had begun to walk home from her after-school session with her friends. A heavy sigh escaped her as she slowly made her way home. Kami, was she ever tired. And it had only been a day! A single day in her time was more tiresome than the time she spent on the other side of the well. With heavy steps of her feet, Kagome let out another sigh as she made her way up all those steps; leading up to the shrine in which she resided with her family. Feeling eyes on her suddenly though, she gave a quick look around at her surroundings; but only the wind accompanied the curious gaze on her features. She turned to look behind her but saw no one. Was she perhaps losing it? Turning on her heel to get home, she bumped into something sort of... soft. Before she could fall back a clawed hand reached out to take her hand, to keep her from falling down the steps, or otherwise.

"Kagome..." came a voice so familiar to her now, but what shocked her somewhat was the softness within it.

Looking up, she was met with the gaze of two amber eyes, but the owner of those eyes did not seem all like himself at this moment. Concern gripped at her suddenly, especially in seeing him so... sad and maybe, concerned, too? Was this about Kikyou? She lowered her gaze to their hands, with a sad look about her features. Was he going to tell her straight that he was going to choose to follow after the undead priestess?

"It's... It's Sango"

Kagome's deep chocolate brown eyes grew wide the moment her dear friend's name was uttered from his lips. She rose her head and looked him directly in the eye, with tears slowly stinging at her sight. InuYasha was startled at what he saw, and so suddenly. His ears drew back against his skull, as the overwhelming feeling of regret tug at his chest. Kagome on the other hand, felt so terrible. What if Sango had gotten ill? What if she was hurt? Or worse. She closed her eyes, as her thoughts went over the various ways Sango could have gotten ill, hurt or even... No! She wasn't going to let that thought come to mind again. Her friend and considered sister was strong and courageous, with a warrior spirit. Then she felt warmth around her. Kagome blinked away the tears to see red. Red, like InuYasha's kimono. Then realization struck at her, he was embracing her! A heat rose up on her cheeks then, coloring them red. She stood there with arms around her middle, as a faint breeze passed their frames. Another realization, he was seeking to comfort her yet that did not stop her heart from beating so rapidly. Kagome would have smiled shyly at the notion, perhaps... If it wasn't for the fact that Sango could potentially be hurt or ill or even...

"InuYasha, what happened to Sango?" she asked quietly into his fire rat robe.

With his ears still flattened against his scalp, InuYasha slowly let her go once he was sure that her footing was fine. With his own amber ones, he looked into her big, brown eyes. She would be upset if he told her, that much he was sure of. But if he didn't and she found out at a later time, by their friends back in his time then... He'd be in big trouble either way and he knew it. Slowly, InuYasha with a heavy heart and a huff, averted her gaze.

"She fell through the well. I thought she was with you, but when I got here..."

InuYasha immediately felt the familiar feeling of being glared at, though he refused to look; for he knew it's owner well enough to know what was coming. Yet, nothing happened. He dared to look at her yet, she was gone. Either of his ears rose up and looked around. Sure enough, her form was heading right for the well.

Meanwhile, back in the past, Sango was still being carried over Fujinki's shoulder even after hours had passed. She'd since long before stopped fighting against him and just remained there with arms over her bust, a sigh escaping her once in a while. She needed some sort of plan. Without the aid of her trusted weapon Hiraikotsu and her trusted companion, Kilala... That would not go well for her. Especially considering these two particular demons looked quite strong. A huff escaped her, and a small chuckle escaped Fujinki at that.

"I am aware that you humans need food and rest more than us. However, we should arrive to the Lord's second home shortly"

Sango's only response was to huff though Fujinki did not chuckle this time, he did indeed smile as he continued on his cloud of youki. Kyaru was another matter, she was far from amused that they had taken the girl and are now leading her into their Lord's fortres, but she would not be vocal about it. Instead, she watched as the female took a chance to look around for the hundredth time. The forest was filled with mass greenery, birds flying about and critters in search of food or other such things on the ground below them. Sango noticed that there were fewer openings and smoke as they traveled. This worried her. Where were they even heading anyway?

Suddenly, Sango felt the movements from Fujinki stop, and one look at Kyaru indicated that they had arrived. Finally. Fujinki glanced over to Kyaru who huffed out her frustration, then gave him a stare. He only smiled at her and placed the demon slayer down on her feet. Sango blinked several times before taking her first real look around. There before the trio, stood a gate and walls of stone that could very well be about ten feet high, if not more. Two guards were standing on either side of it. The demon slayer blinked as the guards offered a light nod of their heads, at the motion that Fujinki had given them. Upon the wooden gates being opened, Sango gasped as she entered with the other two. Her chocolate brown eyes wandered around the area with surprise and awe.

Standing tall and proud sat a Goten stretching from right to left for several dozen feet, with two stories. A garden to the right lay stretched along the side, as well as a koi pond was found to the left. Both outstretched under a wooden bridge all the way down. What caught her attention next was the Tenshukaku that stood as tall and proud as the Goten ahead of it. This was their Lord's home?

"You will be meeting with him."

Snapping from her thoughts, Sango turned on her heel to look over at Fujinki, who kept his red eyes on her as if to gauge her reaction. Kyaru turned her head away before crossing her arms beneath her bust. The demon slayer came to the realization that they would bring her to him, whether she would like that to happen or not. With a defeated sigh, she turned her head to look over at the garden and the many flowers that were there. Somewhat pleased by that, the tall demon approached her to which Sango looked up at him.

"Good... Follow me, little rabbit"

"It's Sango" she said sternly with a glare.

Finally, they had her name. Fujinki was pleased by this and gave her a nod before turning to enter the Goten. Their Lord's home. Sango was a little hesitant but even so, she followed when the tall demon paused some, just a few steps from her current rooted spot. The demon led her down a hall decorated in pure white walls and little else, save for that one elegantly carved wooden table at the end of the hall; adorned by a single flower within a purple and blue vase. As they passed a few shoji doors, he halted at a particular one and gently slid the door open. Fujinki moved aside and let her enter, to which she did with wide eyed wonder. There was an elegantly carved desk at the center of the room, with a cushion on either side to kneel onto; or even to sit comfortably. To her right, sat yet another elegantly carved table by the window, where two cushions lay on either side. The desk was left somewhat empty, save for the few papers that littered it. To her left, she saw portraits along the wall. Looking them over one by one, she took steps closer with unbelieving eyes. One of the three portraits on the wall made her think of one particular demon whom she wasn't quite sure about, but she believed she knew him.

Fujinki watched her with a bit of a curious glance, as they waited for his Lord to arrive. He'd silently ask Kyaru to fetch him from wherever he may be. Speaking of... Light footsteps were fast approaching along with another set of heavy steps. He was arriving. Fujinki stepped from the door away in time, to see The Dog General approaching with Kyaru in tow. The male offered a light bow for him, to which their Lord nodded.

"Report"

"Yes, Sire. I went to your people to attain what you've asked of me however, I came across a very... interesting little creature. Mind you, I use that term lightly. But she is in fact human, my Lord. She states that her name is Sango and where I have found that little rabbit, as strange as this might sound, was in a well."

The Dog General lifted a thick brow in question before entering the room in which was his office, of sorts. Once in his office, molten gold stared at her within narrowed eyes. She seemed normal. No hair nor clothes seemed to be drenched, so that only left one thing: The well was dry. If that was the case, had she injured herself? No... There was no scent of blood in the air, nor the slightest sign of injury to her person. When she turned to face him, time seemed to have slowed. Either of his molten golden eyes grew wide, and her hair slowly fell against her back, once she'd fully turned to face him. She, on the other hand, stared at him with wide eyes and found herself taking a step or two back. The Dog General turned his head to Fujinki, and with a nod, the male left with Kyaru once the door was closed; keeping Sango from a possible exit.

Sango watched cautiously as he moved to the table nearest the window. For a short time, he looked out without a word to her. This silence was killing her, once she got over the initial shock of seeing the father of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru in person. Taking one more glance at the portraits behind her, she noticed that one was missing... InuYasha. That could only mean one of two things to her. Before the demon slayer could think further on the subject, his voice shattered through her thoughts.

"Sit" he stated a second time, since her mind had wandered elsewhere. His eyes met with her own dark chocolate colored hues once again.

There was some hesitance in her actions when she moved to sit, yet he remained patient, watching with his eyes as she took a seat across from him. A prolonged pause came between the two, and it was more or less making her nervous, especially with that stare he was giving her. Sango looked at him for a moment before lowering her gaze at the table, seemingly more interested in the patterns. For a few moments longer, there was silence and then... His voice came again, strong and stern yet there was something beneath the tone...

"My trusted advisor tells me that you were found in a well"

"Yes..."

The Dog General narrowed his eyes at her again, but his face remained the same otherwise. Slowly he leaned forward a little, as once again silence reared its head; causing Sango to fidget slightly under his stare. Sango felt so much more vulnerable without her weapons, so much so, that she recalled what she'd told her brother before: It wasn't their strength alone that made them strong, but their numbers. His voice came again.

"Sango" he said sternly, while a claw repeatly tapped on the table.

Once again, Sango's thoughts were interrupted and her eyes grew wide as she rose her gaze towards him. He was seemingly losing his patience yet remained as he always was. No movement to snap or attack, though his right eye was seen twitching once or twice.

"I will have to ask you that you not... Lose yourself when I speak to you"

"Lose myself?"

"Yes, it is twice now that you look as if you're lost in thought."

Sango stared at him for a short moment or so, turning her head to look at the portraits. She couldn't very well share future events leading up to InuYasha's birth and further, could she? Not that she knew all the details however, she did know that InuYasha was born, and that his father had perished. Though, she did not know exactly how. After a longer pause, the slayer returned her sights on the Dog General, who by that point was staring at her with a slight bit of annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

So, she finally spoke out. Perhaps being in this particular castle, especially it being in the sky as it was, didn't sit well with her. For a moment or so, he thought on this subject and nodded to himself, inwardly.

"I suppose your being in this castle doesn't fit well with you and so, I've decided that I will have Fujinki bring you to my home. My true home. Where you will be treated as a guest by my underlings, I will ensure that. Fujinki and another will be assigned to your needs, and you will..."

"Now wait just a minute! Are you planning on keeping me around?" Sango asked, or more like shouted at a fairly strong demon.

For a few long moments, they were at a bit of a stare down before the Dog General's lips rose an inch, revealing somewhat of a smile; which in turn had Sango turn her head away. His smile grew, it would appear that he was the victorious one here. Standing on his feet, he turned to reveal that long twin white fur-like mokomoko along his back, that was likely held that way with the armor. Or perhaps not...

"You will be well treated so long as you behave, Sango."

The demon slayer rose her eyes to the back of his head; as if to glare a hole there, but knowing that was futile. She had a feeling welling up within her, making her feel edgy... Trapped.

"Fujinki!" He barked aloud, so loud in fact, that Sango had jumped at the tone.

Shortly after his servant's name was shouted, his boots and armor were heard coming closer. It took just another moment for him to open the door, with a wide-eyed expression. Fujinki immediately asked what was wrong and if there was, to which his lord turned to face him with a shake of his head.

"It would seem our friend is not comfortable here and so, I will have to ask you to bring her to the main home of the West"

"Are you positive, sire?"

One glare from the Dog General was enough to quiet Fujinki down, and make him obey his orders. With a nod, the dark-haired youkai set his sights on Sango and approached her, yet her sudden outburst caused either men to stop in their tracks.

"Why are you bringing me to your home? What about me, what about my home? Don't I get a say in this?!" she shouted, standing and leaning against the wall that stood at her back.

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes at her, and her slight scowl would have been sort of cute, if it wasn't for the fact that she'd shouted a second time. Sango turned her head to the side, realizing that he was telling her to keep quiet; and behave. As much as she hated being treated like a prisoner; she'd have to find a way to get to the castle and with some luck, familiarize herself with whatever was there. Such as possible paths of escape, and when to go through with that escape. Seeing as these were demons, it would not be easy at all to execute a plan that would normally work against humans.

Once the details were exchanged between Fujinki and Inu no Taisho, he and Sango exited the castle and Inu no Taisho followed them. He watched with his arms crossed, as Fujinki carried her off to his Western fortress. Only when their forms were naught but a speck in the sky, did he return to his office-like room in the sky castle. It took Fujinki about a day and half to get to the fortress, the great Western Castle. Looking down in his arms, he noticed she'd fallen asleep after all that shouting; all that worry over herself. He couldn't very well blame her for that. She was after all, surrounded by demons; strong ones at that, with little to defend herself. Then... a thought occurred. What if those two were at the castle? One of those two, was more of a worry than the other. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Oh dear, you'll be in such hardships, little rabbit."

By morning, Sango stirred in her sleep. With the feeling of silk touching her skin, and cracking open just one of her eyes, her vision was met with white sheets. Her breathing momentarily stopped before shooting up in a sitting position, clearly panicking. What her vision was met with, was not what she expected. Ahead of her stood a table, with a fairly large mirror to its left. On that table, sat a single vase with one single flower within it. To her right was the shoji door, which likely lead to an outdoor garden; seeing as the water could be heard. And finally, to her left stood another shoji door, which opened up to reveal a woman with shoulder length midnight black hair, and large eyes of the color blue. She wore on her person a dark green yukata, and within her hands she carried a wooden tray, with food all delicately made.

"Pardon me Sango, but I've brought you breakfast. Lord Touga was very specific about bringing you a very fine breakfast." the demon girl stated, as she approached the bedside, setting the tray down.

Sango carefully watched the girl before looking down at the food with a furrowed brow.

"Are you not satisfied?"

"No, it's not that at all."

"Good. I was informed to bring you your breakfast and then lead you to the garden, where Lord Touga will await your arrival. After I help you dress, that is..." she begun saying, taking the cup of tea to hand it to the demon slayer.

Dress? For what? And speaking of dressing... Sango looked down to her person to notice that her attire was changed. What she wore now was a pink yukata, with white floral patterns along the left shoulder and the bottom of the skirt. How did this happen? And sure enough, as if the girl was reading her mind, Sango received her answer.

"I took the liberty to change you, I did not have the heart to wake you. If that's upsetting for you, I apologize."

Sango looked at the girl with some bit of surprise. Sure, it was awkward in knowing that she was changed in her sleep, but not all that upsetting. At least she didn't think so...

"That's alright..."

The demon girl nodded at her with a smile before moving to stand, but the voice coming from the demon slayer stole her attention.

"Um... What's your name?"

There was a short pause between the two females, before Sango asked if everything was okay. The girl turned to her with a smile.

"My name is Nari, and I was assigned to care for whatever needs you may have, and Fujinki was assigned to protect you."

Sango took in that information and perhaps she could befriend Nari, to get information, not only on the castle but the people within it. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Nari spoke out.

"I shall return in about ten minutes, please enjoy your breakfast." Nari stated, turning on her heel to exit the room.

After she left, Sango sighed out and looked over at the tray of food, before the growling at the pit of stomach convinced her to eat. As promised, Nari returned with something folded over her hands. The demon slayer looked at her, with a mouthful of food as she approached.

"Please put down your food, and I shall prepare you to meet Lord Touga."

Unfortunately, Sango had to play along for now. She set down the bowl and laid the chopsticks over it, moving to stand and Nari was immediately at her side. Sango held up the yukata even as Nari tried to remove it.

"I can dress myself, thank you!" she shouted, her cheeks taking on a bit of a blush.

Nari rose her eyes to the demon slayer, suddenly smiling. She nodded and turned under the directions of Sango and soon enough, she was dressed in the white yukata, and aided in putting on the kimono provided. The colors were white with silver and pink flower patterns along the sleeves, with gold trimming throughout. She had to put on a pair of white socks and a pair of zori. Nari had Sango sit down and relunctantly she did, yet the demon slayer was not very pleased when her hair was touched. Taking a breath, she remained still and calm while Nari pulled her hair back into a bun, held together with a pair of silver hair pins. With all of the items she had to wear, she felt like... like a princess.

"There, I believe you are ready. Come along." Nari stepped out of the room and awaited her.

Sango let out a sigh as she regarded herself in the mirror. This was so... Awkward.

~~ I'd like to apologize ahead of time if the description of some things are, for the most part, lacking. But I am trying, I really am. With that said, Soul was once again kind enough to revise this chapter, and readproof it as well. So thank you Soul, I appreciate your hard work! :D ~~


	5. Chapter 4

Unexpected Meeting (The Lady)

It has been about two days since Sango's disappearance and Kagome had the day before, returned to the past to discuss the situation with her friends. InuYasha had wandered off now and then, towards the well hoping to find Sango or some clue. It was clear even he was growing awfully worried for the demon slayer. Maybe she hit her head on the way down? No, that couldn't be it. The scent of her blood would be in the air, and he would have picked up on that. Currently InuYasha was circling the well for the hundredth time that day and yet, still no clue surfaced. He let out a frustrated growl while slipping his hands into the sleeves of the kimono he wore. Amber eyes stared at the well for a few minutes, trying to think of a possible outcome. She did disappear, that much was clear. But where the hell did she disappear to? She wasn't in Kagome's time and there was no scent of her there, to indicate otherwise.

"Sango, where the hell'd you go?" he found himself asking aloud, glaring at the wooden structure that made up the well.

Meanwhile in the village, Kagome discussed possibilities with Miroku and the others. None of which could be good.

"I don't like saying this, but perhaps fate has a great path for Sango, just as it does for Kagome" Kaede threw in.

"Yes, but fate is so cruel..." Miroku mumbled under his breath, shutting his eyes.

Kagome moved over with a frown to pat her monk friend's shoulder, offering what little comfort she could. Shippo sighed and stared at the crackling fire, he was young but thought of this situation as well. If what Kagome told them is true, and Sango was not in her time and not anywhere near or inside the well, then what did that mean exactly? The young fox shut his eyes, as if to concentrate despite the others talking.

Meanwhile, in the past, Sango was led to the garden by Nari. One that was adorned with a number of colorful flowers, trees of many shapes and sizes accompanying them. Standing in the center of the garden was none other than the dog General. Sango looked to her right where Nari stood, who gave the demon slayer a bow, then turned and stepped away to continue her chores. That left Sango to stay with the Dog General on her own. Returning her attention towards him, she noticed him staring at her when before he was facing the other way and staring at the skies above them. Almost immediately he smiled as he approached the slayer, reaching over to move a strand from her face.

"You look quite beautiful"

Sango gazed up at him for a short few minutes before turning her head away, to look elsewhere. The garden was a good start. The demon slayer stepped over to a particular white flower, and knew he was watching. She could feel the Dog General's eyes on her back.

"So, tell me... How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

The Dog General scowled at the resurface of that question, but remained silent for a time as he thought. Why in the world was he so...strangely drawn to her? There was something about her, that much he was sure. But what exactly, he was unsure. That being said... He heard the distrust in her tone, and as small as it was, it had been there. Slowly he approached her, intent on explaining his reasoning... But what exactly was his reasoning to keep her? He was not sure of that either. The voice of a female however halted him in his approach, stealing his attention away as well as catching that of Sango, who had been looking over the set of white flowers.

"What is a human woman doing here?" she repeated a second time.

Before them stood the Lady of the West. She stood tall and proud with a small scowl on her pink painted lips. The demoness's silver white hair was tied back elegantly, leaving strands falling over her back. White was worn underneath all her other attire, the next garment was blue with a series of white thin lines, and the last was an elegant outer kimono with white and purple as primary colors, orange and green in a shape of butterflies were seen on the left of it. A blue coat of sorts, with white fur on both ends was held over her arms. One of the things that stood out most to Sango though, was how pale she was compared to the Dog General standing to her left. Another was the color of her eyes, colored a deep yellow-gold, and unlike Inu no Taisho, hers were... colder. Small pink thunder-like streaks adorned her upper cheeks and finally, a purple-blue crescent moon sat on her forehead.

"Do you plan on playing with her before you eat her?" she asked, turning to look directly at the Dog General.

Sango's eyes grew as wide as saucers before facing towards him, too. He on the other hand, did not know how to respond just yet. Lowering his molten gold-like orbs to Sango, he stared at her for a short time, causing a deeper scowl to grow on the demoness's lips.

"Shall I kill her for you?"

Inu no Taisho turned to glare at her the moment those words left her lips, his eyes narrowing at The Lady of the West. The smallest of smiles surfaced on her lips then, knowing that got under his skin for whatever reason. She returned her attention to Sango, whom by then had turned to face her again. Inu no Taisho relunctantly watched as his mate approached Sango, reaching for her. Moving the very ends of her claws over the demon slayer's left cheek, she was being cautiously so as not to pierce the skin, although she would not deny it to herself that she'd like nothing more.

"Why do you keep her? Nari's told me that you seemed... attached. I wonder why that is. She is not very pretty, if you ask me" Her eyes turned to look at Touga, mid-sentence.

He felt his brow twitch once, watching as his mate's claws moved to the human's neck at an achingly slow pace. Sango, despite wanting to outburst, stayed entirely still. She hated this more than anything. Without any means to defend herself, much less Hiraikotsu, she could not defend herself at all. Touga could feel the waves of nervousness flying from Sango, and he had no doubts that she could also feel his own anxiety, as well.

"Shame. Perhaps you and I could have eaten her to the bone, and so much more"

"Enough!" He barked in a thunderous tone.

She pulled her hand away and turned on her heel, with a deep scowl. The sight of her was unpleasant, and her scent, even more so.

"Do what you will, Touga. She is human. Humans tend to get in so much trouble. And, they are so fragile. Their lives is so short, too." Inukimi responded calmly as she had the entire time, turning to look over her shoulder at him yet all she saw was his furious glare.

Turning to look ahead again, she finally stepped away. Leaving the two in silence for a few minutes before he turned his amber gaze to Sango, whom was watching the demoness's retreating form. A sigh escaped him. So much for a talk in a serene enviroment.

Later in the afternoon, after sending her off for a short rest and a late lunch, he'll send Fujinki to retrieve her from the room he'd allowed her to use. Even as close as it was to his own bedroom, he was very much reluctant to leave her alone for long periods of time, espicially with HER around. Fujinki stood guard by the door while Nari was in the room with Sango, where the demoness servant let her hair down and brushed it thoroughly. Once that task was finished, she took a silver ribbon with gold trimmings to tie the ends of her tresses back. Before then, Sango had been changed into a green floral kimono, with white and pink being its accent colors.

"Miss Sango, Lord Touga has asked that you be moved"

"What? Moved to where?" Sango turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"To somewhere, where you will be safer" Nari whispered in a lone tone.

"Because of that woman?"

"That was the Lady of the West, she is fragile looking, but don't be fooled"

"I see..." Sango turned to look at the mirror, a hint of worry on her features.

Great. This was just her luck wasn't it? First she falls into a well, then she was found and rescued by none other than Touga's loyal and trusted advisor. Then Sango was brought to a castle in the sky, interrogated by the Lord of the West, and then was later brought here to be treated, not as a prisoner, but a prized cattle... or Princess? She wasn't sure. Either way, this did not sit well with her, especially with that woman... It looked like she wished to cut through her skin. Sango furrowed her brows the more she thought of it and finally shivered at the thought of dying a meaningless death.

"Lord Touga has prepared for your arrival at his hidden cabin, he has strictly instructed Fujinki and Kyaru to take you there"

Sango let out a sigh. Looks like she had to play along a while longer. Nari stepped over to the door, sliding it open to be met with the dark clothed Fujinki. Looking up, she smiled at him while he merely looked over to Sango.

"Come along, it will be a day's journey"

With that, Sango approached him as he led her to the garden, carrying her bridal style, and floated off on his youki-like cloud.

~~ Hey again! I hope you've enjoyed reading this one. I tried to make this one longer than the last. And yes, I've introduced InuKimi into the story which may result in a little fight of sorts between Touga and InuKimi.~~


	6. Chapter 5

Unexpected Meeting (Protective Fortress Part One)

Touga had watched Fujinki leave with Sango, from the open window of his room. Looking out for her safety, surveying the area for any danger that might approach that fading dot in the sky. After it had gone, he sighed a small breath of relief before lowering his eyes to the windowsill. Why in the world was he so drawn to a human, when before he had paid them no mind? What in the world had gotten into him? This was so much more foreign than what he's felt for InuKimi. At least at the start.

The sounds of geta approaching him from behind was overheard, though he did not bother to look over his shoulder, to know who it was that stood there. A prolonged silenced stretched out between the two, but you could feel the tension and likely cut it with a knife.

"Are you still playing with your food, Touga?"

After a short silence between the two, he turned on his heel to face his mate, his face remaining as calm as always. The silence carried on for a few moments longer before he finally opened his mouth.

"She was meant to be a guest here, Fujinki had found her"

"Why? What importance is she to our home?"

Touga narrowed his eyes at Inukimi before moving past her, while she stood there staring at where he once stood. Her ears listened and picked up on his fading footsteps. His answer, or lack thereof was clear. He meant to keep her. But for what reason? This was an investigation that needed to be looked into. InuKimi turned on her heel and moved out of the room herself, leaving it vacant.

Meanwhile, Fujinki had taken Sango a fair distance away from the ground castle. Looking back and still atop his cloud of youki, he made sure he had not been followed. Unless of course, it was Kyaru. Another that was assigned to keep the human safe.

"Umm..."

Fujinki lowered his scarlet gaze to the human held in his arms, still and calm for now. Sango was at the moment, staring up at him and seemed to be wanting to ask him something. Itching even. Patiently though, he watched and waited for her to say something.

"Do you think you could take me to a spring?"

And there it was: The question he dreaded the entire time. She couldn't wait, could she? With a sigh and a reluctant agreement, Fujinki descended with a soft sound of his shoes hitting the ground. After a moment he lowered her to the ground from his arms, looking around them to be sure no danger lingered. Once he was sure that no danger loomed around, he directed his gaze towards the human once more.

"Little rabbit, you will follow me to the spring"

Sango furrowed her brow somewhat at Fujinki. He's not called her by her name yet; and what's more, he too was treating her like they were back at the castle.

"Listen here, mister! If you want to treat me like they do, don't. I'm not a servant, nor a princess. I'm not even comfortable in being in this situation! So, why don't you call me by my name, like the rest of them?"

Fujinki was taken aback by her sudden outburst but quickly, recomposed himself. Coughing calmly into his curled fist, he made sure to do so away from her, while shutting his eyes for a moment.

"I apologize if I upset you, but I recommend you stop your unnecessary shouting. If you continue, you might attract danger. Now, please take a moment or so to calm yourself, so that we may venture off to the hot spring"

Sango shut her eyes with furrowed brows and turned away from him, crossing either of her arms below her bust in the process. Fujinki on the other hand, kept his eyes on her: what was it about this human that seemed so special, that even Lord Inu no Taishou seems interested? Thinking of that now, she did seem unlike other human women, in more ways then one. After a short few moments, Sango had calmed down enough to be led down a path leading to a hot spring surrounded by trees and several bushes about. Fujinki turned and stepped over behind a tree nearby. Though he sensed her looking his way, he rose a brow then turned around only to see she'd approached him, looking displeased.

"I agreed for you to lead me here, but you're going to give me the privacy I want, right?"

Fujinki offered her a knowing smile before turning away to take a few steps further, sitting below the third tree furtherest away from the hotspring. Sango let out a bit of a frustrated sigh before turning on her heel to approach the hot spring. It took a moment or so for her to vent her frustrations, but looking at the warm water slowly calmed her further and brought memories to the surface. Her times with Kagome, sharing and talking within many hot springs much like this one. The expressions on Sango's face changed from frustrated to saddened, shaking her head a little cleared those emotions for now. As lonely as she was, and not knowing anyone familiar here, she was not going to let herself cry... not here, and not yet.

Calming down from her inner turmoil, Sango undid the obi and continued on with the second layer, letting either one fall in unison. She undid her hair from the binds of the ribbon and stepped into the warm water that eased her tense muscles and troubled mind. As soon as the heated water touched her bare skin, she outwardly relaxed enough, to lean back against the rock behind her. After several minutes, her eyes rose up to where the colors of purple, orange and blue painted the skies. A small sigh escaped her, for likely the hundredth time since she'd arrived in this foreign world. First and foremost, she had to think back to when this first started. Then maybe she could think of a plan, though therein lied her problem. Any plan she could conduct wouldn't work if she wasn't familiar with the layout of the land.

Meanwhile, back to the remnants of the Inu-gang, Kagome had returned from her time to resume discussing what was going to happen now, or more like what had already happened. According to her or rather what InuYasha relayed to her, Miroku had wandered several times to the well in the dead of night, and on those occasions waited until dawn broke out in order to pray and hope that Sango was there, or that she would return that night. On some of his most desperate nights, he even tried to jump into said well in hopes that it would teleport him to where Sango was, waiting to be rescued. Each time InuYasha had to eventually return him to the village because of his insistent screaming for her name, which would result in a heated fight between the monk and half-breed; each one which InuYasha refused to fight back.

"Maybe I really shouldn't have went back home..."

Kaede lowered her eye to the crackling fire in the hut, taking a few pokes at it with an iron pick. Kagome stared at the floorboards, only to hear the tabi mat move at the door. Both lifting their gazes, they were met with a defeated InuYasha, looking extremely "pooped out" to be more precise. Tired. His eyes were drooping, as were his ears. They were practically pinned to his head. And his expression... it broke her heart. Kagome stood and approached him. For the first time since this all started, without caring who was around and watching, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head down to her shoulder. Strangely enough, he didn't put up a fight against her embrace for the fear of others judging them in some way, shape or form. Though he had become a bit tense.

"InuYasha, you look exhausted"

InuYasha slowly relaxed, physically in her arms, shutting his eyes in the process. What she had said was an understatement. He had stayed up for days... or perhaps weeks on end, without rest. And Miroku wasn't helping his situation, either. InuYasha had for close to two weeks, been on the lookout for any clue or anything otherwise that could prove that Sango was indeed alright. He'd even went to talk to Totosai for answers, and even the ancient Bokusenō, to which there were still no clear answer from either. Kagome felt InuYasha lean further into her after a few prolonged moments, causing her to fall on her back and a surprised yelp escaped her. Looking down with a furrowed brow, she was about to yell at him but the expression on his face stopped her from doing so. He'd fallen asleep. Kaede had seen the entire scene play out and finally, cracked a little smile despite the whole ordeal with Sango's disappearance. He had really pushed himself out, hadn't he? Kagome frowned a little before reaching for his thick head of silver hair, lightly brushing her hand over it, causing him to shift in his sleep but not much else.

Meanwhile, back in the past, Sango had stayed a little too long in the hot spring for Fujinki's tastes, and he asked her to step out. Which resulted in a bit of an argument between the two, and in turn caused her to step out and dress quickly to walk away from him. Fujinki had noticed the forgotten hair ribbon and so picked it up, deciding to keep it on hand until she was calmer. He followed after her, at the very least some few feet away. A small smile reached his lips, as his ears picked up the small mumbles escaping from her own.

Some few hours passed before she stopped to gaze at the sky, realizing then that it was a moonless night. Her eyes slowly softened, as she felt that same familiar feeling when one was about to cry. Fujinki remained rooted where he stood, even as the smell of her tears filled the night air. Fujinki could take it no more after a few minutes, the scent of tears never sat well with him. He approached her, laying a hand on her shoulder and was shocked immediately when she turned her head to look at him. Her expression then was mixed, either brows furrowed making her look somewhat angry and small tears fell, that she clearly tried to keep at bay but failed. He lifted his hand from her shoulder as she turned to look from him.

"Why do you cry?" his voice came out concerned but smoothly.

There was no response from her as she lifted the sleeve to her eyes in order to wipe whatever evidence of tears was left on her skin. Eventually she took a breath before walking ahead, knowing full well she couldn't outrun a demon, even if she tried. Fujinki sighed at this and continued to trail after her. There was silence between the two for another hour or so before he'd decided it was a good time to stop for some proper rest. For her especially. He hoped that it would get her spirit lightened up, or at least... improve her mood.

Fujinki watched as she seated herself against the trunk of a decent sized tree and leaned back. Occasionally, her eyes would fall on him to which when he returned her gaze, she'd look elsewhere. After a few minutes of that exchange, he'd given up and seated himself in a similar fashion under a tree across from the young woman. Sango watched him as he did that and immediately, she could tell he was faking his rest. Little did they know, a small pair of red eyes watched curiously from the bushes nearby.

~*~ I'd like to take a moment to once again thank, my beta Soulfire7609 for assisting me with proof reading my stories. and thank you my readers and reviewers. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far. So, thank you all very much.

Also I apologize for the cliff hanger, but you now have something to look forward too. :D.~*~


	7. Chapter 6

Unexpected Meeting (Protective Fortress Part 2)

The moon's gentle light shone down on the earth below and past the leaves from the trees, once the clouds passed by. Sango within minutes or so from before, had fallen asleep against the tree, despite feeling somewhat uneasy. Fujinki now sat across from her, keeping an eye on the young woman. Still, he was trying to figure out what made her so different from other human women, or even humans in general. She did have that fighting spirit though, that much he could see. Looking to his left, he narrowed his eyes on a bush that had begun to rustle again for the second time. Was it the wind... or a demon in wait? Slowly, he lifted his left hand in order to strike at whatever demon had been in wait, and end its life the moment it decided to move out. Soon, something leapt out and Fujinki was about to do quick work of it however, he stopped in realizing what it was.

There before him was a creature about the size of a cat, perhaps a little bigger by an inch or two. Near white fur covered its entire body. There atop its cat-like head, twitched two five-inch ears while it's nine-inch twin tails did much of the same. There were several other things that caught Fujinki's eyes, such as the dark crescent moon laying on its back with a sort of diamond shape stabbing it through the center, or at least it looked that way. The creature's hind paws resembled a rabbit? Strange. Examining the creature further, its little front hands resembled not those of a cat but they were indeed small, like a squirrel's. This was a strange creature, they were quite rare from what he recalled, perhaps even endangered. Fujinki watched the creature tear its red glowing eyes away, to focus in the direction of the sleeping human woman: Sango.

The small cat-like creature scurried over to Sango, under the watchful eye of Fujinki. Should it attempt an attack, he could easily cut its life short. He flexed his claws in preparation, though the hushed whimper from the human proved distracting. She called out a name in her sleep: Kirara? Who or what was this... Kirara? Garnet orbs rose from the creature to the human for a moment before movement from the little critter caught his eye again. It was scurrying closer, its movements curious, clearly evident from the twitching tails. Eventually, it got close enough to sniff at the two hands that was laid over the woman's abdomen, the creature's nose taking in Sango's scent in the process. Leaning back on its hind paws, it looked up at her sleeping face.

Curious, that it was.

A small leap, and it found himself atop the human's lap to which she was startled awake, causing Fujinki to crack a smile, and his hands to visibly relax somewhat. Sango looked down at the strange cat-like animal. No... that wasn't the right word, was it? Demon was more like it. From its slitted red eyes down to the twin tails, its strange but familiar features were what drew her out of a startled daze. Sango blinked a few times before reaching to pet its head, and as wild as the little critter might have seemed, it actually allowed the touch. The creature's whiskers moved up and down slightly for a moment when suddenly, its left hind paw begun to thump on her leg a little bit. Clearly it enjoyed the little pet scratch behind the ear. Fujinki lowered his guard regarding that critter and instead tried to focus on his surroundings, despite the saddened face on Sango. She would likely cry... again.

And there it was, the smell of fresh tears and whimpering that was heard. After a short few minutes it all stopped, then he turned to look at them. The small cat/rabbit-like demon was smart enough to know that she was sad and needed comfort. The image of the two was endearing, he noticed it trying to catch the woman's tears, causing her to stifle out a small laugh even as she held onto it.

"You remind me of Kirara..."

So it was a name. Perhaps of a similar creature? The small critter seemed to understand to a degree, and hopped out of her arms. Taking a moment to try and fix the fur atop its ruffled head and once succeeding, it wrote in the dirt... something, by Sango's right.

"Zanku?"

So his senses were right indeed, it was a male. At the name spoken, his ears moved and his head turned to look directly at her. Either tails on the creature twitched and moved as he blinked. Fujinki watched on cautiously as Zanku hopped onto Sango's lap. He curled onto her lap, to which she smiled and itched his head slightly. The dog demon across those two let out a sigh. They already seemed close and now, this would seem so difficult to separate the two. Knowing her fighting spirit and the fact that she likely had a similar creature before, it would not stop her from keeping that critter; demon or otherwise.

After a few minutes of petting the strange little twin-tailed demon, she'd fallen asleep and he wasn't far behind. Fujinki kept an eye on the two for the rest of the night, while maintaining his senses on high alert. But thinking about it... perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea for her to have a companion to stay at her side constantly, should danger arise or otherwise. Should he be called elsewhere, he'd know that she'd at least have some extra protection with her. His decision was made. He'd allow Zanku to venture with them.

The next morning, Sango was awokened by the smell of... food? Peering her eyes open, she noticed Fujinki had gathered wood and made a fire. From his experience, Fujinki knew that humans required and preferred warm food over something raw. He'd caught a deer, its corpse sat a few feet away. Noticing her discomfort almost immediately, Fujinki moved to hide the carcass elsewhere. Once that task was completed, he looked over the food cooking over the fire.

"This may not be the best breakfast, but your little friend seems to be enjoying it"

Turning to her left, there were several small cut pieces of heated meat that were greedily being eaten by Zanku. He only stopped long enough to look at her and blink, only to return to his meal shortly after. She was handed a few sizable pieces of meat that had been put onto a makeshift skewer, fashioned from a branch that he'd made, hours before making this breakfast. Sango slowly begun to eat. It was not perfect but not half bad either...

Once their meal was complete, Sango stood from her spot beneath the tree and looked over at Fujinki, who in that time had extinguished the flames. He looked at her before turning around to walk ahead a few feet.

"Let's go, we're behind... I'm sure Kyaru is at the fortress, now"

"Fortress?"

"A means of safety for you, at the present time"

Sango looked down at Zanku who sat there, then he was quick to leap onto her shoulder. Seemingly enough, it reminded her of Kirara again. It saddened her and Fujinki picked up on that, so he was quick to put her at ease, or at least he attempted to do so.

"Sango, why do you seem so upset? Because of Kirara?"

"How do you..."

"You spoke in your sleep before your little friendly critter approached you. You mentioned the name Kirara"

Silence stretched on between the two, and Sango looked over at Zanku, who by now stared at her, curiously. She smiled a little though it seemed sad, yet she was actually happy. Fujinki turned to look at those two, not expecting the sight before him. She was genuinely smiling which was soon followed by a laugh, as Zanku leaned his cheek against hers. That critter was nuzzling her, offering her better comfort in a sense. The demon dog turned to look ahead, with a bit of a hidden smile. She's special, indeed.

At the castle in the sky, stood none other than the Lady of the West. InuKimi whom by now, had seated herself onto her husband's chair in the office. The smell of that human girl was here. Not fresh, but that scent still lingered in the air. For whatever reason it infuriated her, though she wouldn't dare express that outwardly. Deep yellow-gold eyes moved over to the door sliding open. There stood her right-hand man, as some would likely put it.

"Dokubana"

"Mi'lady" his voice came out smoothly, but there was masculinity hidden within.

He stood at about five feet and eight inches, taller than his master but shorter than most males of their kind. What he preferred to wear was a red feminine kimono sliding down his shoulders, yet with the top part remaining in place, only revealing a little bit of his upper chest. A gold obi was neatly wrapped around his waist. The bottom part of the kimono, revealed some of his legs but not any higher. Dokubana's silver and black hair was neatly tied back in geisha style, with two silver hair pins adorned by a dark blue crescent moon hanging from either one. Several strands of black fell down on either side of his face. His skin was pale, but perhaps a shade or two darker then his master. Two dark blue streaks adorned his cheeks in nearly the same fashion as InuKimi, yet they were some inches lower, thicker and longer. His lips were painted red, as were his eyelids. Either of his pointed ears were pierced with a pair of clear blue crystal-shaped earrings. And finally, he held a very unique weapon within his right hand. A double sided pike-like weapon: On the top were three blades in different angles and only one had an extra blade pointing down. On the other end of the pike, was a single thunder-shaped blade about five inches long.

"I need you to do something for me"

"Anything for you... my Lady" he purred. A smile grew on his lips, revealing sharp fangs.

Meanwhile, Fujinki continued to walk upon Sango's insistence to do so, while she was a few feet ahead from him. Along the way some low-class demons had strayed too close for his liking, but glaring their way with a small raise in youki was enough to scare them off. Looking at the skies by now, it was nearing noon and they were still a ways from the fortress. He looked down to see Sango had stopped to glance back his way.

"I thought you said it would take a day for us to get there"

"Correct, but I did not take in the fact that you would prefer walking rather than being safely carried in my arms"

Sango turned her head away with a light hint of a blush forming on her cheek. Unfortunately for her, Fujinki had not missed it. He approached the demon slayer, giving her head several gentle pats even as she rose her cinnamon orbs at him.

"How about I carry you the rest of the way?"

Sango averted her gaze from him with a sigh, before nodding. Fujinki took her in his arms bridal-style then leapt into the air, while a dark youki cloud formed under his feet. He flew high, giving both Sango and her little companion a nice view of the forest. Large masses of greenery were seen from their moving position in the sky. She hadn't really taken the time to notice it before but... the forest looked so much more lush and lively here. Once she had looked around enough, her eyes fell onto her companion who by now, had made himself comfortable over Fujinki's head.

"I think he likes you" Sango let out a soft laugh.

"So it would seem..."

After another few hours, Fujinki finally saw the fortress come into view. Stone walls surrounded the inner fortress, with well over ten guards standing tall and mighty at the high gate. He landed on his feet once he got there, offering a light nod to the guards before passing through the previously closed gate. Sango was set down on her feet even after he had heard her gasp. What surrounded them was like the castle she had slept in... was it one night? Either way, it was nearly the same. To the right sat a garden with a pond, yet there were stones leading up to the strong structure of the fortress made of wood, in hues of red and various colors. Fujinki led her up the few steps and into a room where a large futon sat, to the front of it was a desk of sorts, paper and a small paint brush atop its surface. A lone full body mirror sat to the right of said desk, and a kimono hung by the bed on the wall. It was her kimono, though there was something... different about it.

"Lord Inu no Taishou had asked Nari and I to clean it, and make a few... adjustments" came the familiar voice from behind them.

Sango turned to see Kyaru standing there with a displeased stare aimed at Fujinki. She blinked a few times before once again looking at her kimono. It was mostly the same yet... there was a red obi with the Western crest hanging from the sleeve. It was quite a bit longer then what she was used to... the green skirt also had the Western crest. A bead of sweat slid from her temple and along her cheek, and her eyes grew small upon noticing all the changes. Kyaru moved her eyes towards Sango, lifting a sleeve-covered hand to her mouth and looking elsewhere.

"I do believe she's not pleased with the Lord's choice..."

Fujinki stood there with a few sweat beads forming on his face, a small nervous laugh escaping him. Kyaru turned and took her leave from the room, leaving the male to deal with this problem.

"I want to speak to Touga"

"... Lord Touga"

"I don't care, I want to see him now"

Fujinki itched his cheek with a claw. She was most definitely displeased.


End file.
